mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ticket Master
|song(s) = Pinkie's Gala Fantasy Song The Ticket Song |Previous = Friendship is Magic, part 2 |Next = Applebuck Season}} The Ticket Master is the third episode of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, season one. In this episode, Twilight Sparkle receives two tickets from Princess Celestia to the Grand Galloping Gala, an exclusive event hosted by Princess Celestia herself. This leads to arguments among Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy, who all want to go with Twilight's extra ticket. The ponies' reasons in this episode form the basis of the plot for the episode The Best Night Ever.__TOC__ Production and merchandise Lauren Faust originally wrote this episode at 11 minutes long, before the show had been put in production by Hasbro. Amy Keating Rogers later came in and helped Faust flesh it out to a full 22 minutes, which is why both Rogers and Faust receive writing credit. The first My MLP season 1 scenes video features shots of Big McIntosh reacting happily to the new plow and subsequently pulling it through the field during Applejack's Gala fantasy, which aren't included in the final version of the episode. When asked about these shots on Twitter, Amy Keating Rogers stated that they weren't in the script and guessed that they were in the storyboard. This episode appears in a DVD distributed by Hasbro in multiple countries. Consequently, many of the show's language dubs were introduced via The Ticket Master, instead of the first episode. Clips from this episode were also recycled and used out of context in the iOS app Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day and its Ruckus Reader version Twilight Sparkle's Special Lesson. The clips used were the scene where Spike burps out the letter from Princess Celestia from the start of the episode, part of Rainbow Dash's Imagine Spot where she joins The Wonderbolts and flies with them (with Rainbow Dash airbrushed out of the clip), and the ending where Twilight returns the tickets. Summary Twilight receives the tickets Twilight Sparkle and Applejack are walking back to the barn after a morning of harvesting delicious apples. Spike is sitting on Twilight's back, looking for the perfect apple to eat. Through Spike, Twilight receives a letter from Princess Celestia. They read the letter and learn that the "Grand Galloping Gala" will be held in Canterlot on the 21st. Moments later, two tickets arrive from the Princess, one for Twilight and one for a guest of her choice. Twilight and Applejack exclaim, "The Grand Galloping Gala!" and jump up and down in excitement. Spike, however, shows little interest in the event, commenting that the galla was too "girly" for his tastes. And states that it was full of "girly frilly froo-froo nonsence". Applejack, on the other hand, says she'd love to go, describing how she would sell apple products at the gala to raise money for the farm. She envisions refurbishing the rusty old barn roof, replacing Big McIntosh's rusty old plow with a new one, and buying a replacement hip for Granny Smith. Twilight asks Applejack, "In that case, would you like to-?" but is interrupted by Rainbow Dash, who crashes in between them and says eagerly, "Are we talking about the Grand Galloping Gala?" Applejack begins to yell at Dash, demanding to know what she was doing while Twilight and her were working. Dash states that she was napping on a tree branch. Dash tells Twilight that The Wonderbolts perform at the Gala every year, and goes on describe how she will dazzle The Wonderbolts and the crowd with her own flying tricks. She says that The Wonderbolts will incorporate her signature moves into their routine and accept her as their newest member. When she tries to claim the ticket, Applejack drags her back by her tail. They hoof-wrestle for the extra ticket until Twilight separates them, saying she will give the ticket to the pony who has the best reason. Applejack argues she could support her family, while Rainbow Dash wants to live the dream. Twilight, whose stomach is rumbling, promises to mull over it during lunch. When Twilight enters Ponyville, Pinkie Pie discovers the tickets and becomes excited about the Gala, calling it "the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria!" Rarity and Fluttershy soon learn about the tickets and also wish to attend. Rarity dreams of a Cinderella-style fantasy, ending with her picture-perfect marriage to Princess Celestia's "nephew". With some encouragement from her rabbit friend Angel, Fluttershy admits that she is not particularly interested in the party itself, but wants to visit the flower and wildlife-filled private gardens outside the castle. She excitedly explains that there will be "loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my!". Rainbow Dash and Applejack show up, and an argument commences over who should get the spare ticket. Twilight breaks it up, reminding them that because she is the one who was given the tickets, it is her decision, and promises that she will figure it out. Hoping it will be easier to think when she isn't hungry, Twilight and Spike leave the other five to get food. Favors While Twilight agonizes over her decision, each of her friends begin doing favors for her, with varying degrees of subtlety, in an effort to make her decide in her favor. While eating at Ponyville's café, it begins to rain. However none of the rain seemed to be hitting her. She looks up to see that Rainbow Dash left a hole in the rainstorm cloud to keep her dry. Twilight refuses this favor and tells her to close it. Dash complies, drenching Twilight, Spike, and the lunch. Rarity then takes her in, giving her and Spike a splendorous makeover, which Twilight does not appreciate. After leaving the Carousel Boutique, Applejack tempts her with desserts. Twilight refuses in spite of her hunger and returns to the library, only to discover Fluttershy and her animal friends cleaning her house (the idea coming from her rabbit friend, Angel). When Twilight tries to force her friend to leave, Pinkie pulls her out, throwing a party of her own for her with a number of other ponies. The starving unicorn refuses all their favors, insisting on making an unbiased decision. The situation becomes chaotic when Pinkie inadvertently informs the whole town about the extra ticket through another song, making this episode one of the two episodes in season one to feature more than one song, the other being The Best Night Ever. Practically everyone starts trying to do favors for Twilight. She and Spike run off and a chase ensues. Finally cornered by the mob, she teleports both of them back to the library. Twilight claims she didn't know they would teleport after the magical release left Spike slightly charred. Back in the library Back in her library, Twilight discovers her friends already waiting there and breaks down, telling them she doesn't want to disappoint anyone. The five ponies apologize after realizing how much stress they put their friend through for a ticket. After every other pony forfeits their claim to the ticket, Rainbow Dash celebrates winning the ticket by default, but, after a glare from the others, gives it up as well. Twilight, after relaying her report to Princess Celestia on how one's blessing can affect friendship, decides to return both the tickets, saying that she'd rather not go at all than leave out any of her friends. A swift reply from Celestia comes moments later, containing six tickets, saying Twilight should have just asked for more in the first place. All of the ponies are now happy to go together, instead of having to fight over just one vacancy. After they leave, an extra ticket is delivered to Spike, and he gleefully joins the ponies. He is slightly embarrassed when Applejack sees him, but she just chuckles and lets him go on his way. Quotes :Rarity: I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder: "Who is that mysterious mare?" They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I'll cause such a sensation, that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself. And the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance, that she would introduce me... to him... her nephew! The most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot. Our eyes would meet... Our hearts would melt... Our courtship would be magnificent. He would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say... YES! We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess which is... what I would become upon marrying him... The stallion of my dreams! Twilight, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... party... and prevent me from meeting my true love. How could you?! :Twilight Sparkle: Quiiiet! :Pinkie Pie: And then I said "Oatmeal? Are you craz–" :Spike: Do you have any rubies? ...No? OK. I'll have the hay fries. Extra crispy! :Rarity: Twilight, it's raining. :Twilight Sparkle: No, really? :Rarity: We will be the belles of ball, you and I. Everyone will be clamoring for our attention. All eyes will be on us! And then everyone will finally know the most beautiful, most talented, the most sophisticated pony in all Equestria is Rarity the unicorn! ... And Twilight Sparkle, of course. :Applejack: I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumbles, annnd Apple Brown Betty! Uh, the dessert, not my auntie... :Fluttershy: Oh, well, hello Twilight. I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you. :Twilight Sparkle: It's summer. :Fluttershy: Oh, well, better late than never, right? It was Angel's idea. :Twilight Sparkle: You're not doing this for the ticket, are you? :Fluttershy: Oh no, I'm doing this because you're my very best friend. Right Angel? Oh, yes, we are just doing this for the ticket. :Twilight Sparkle: PINKIEEEEEEEE!!! :Pinkie Pie: Yes, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: At least the other ponies tried to be subtle about the ticket. Gallery References de:Eine Freundin hat's nicht leicht es:El Boleto Extra no:Billetthistorien sv:Biljettballaden pl:Biletomistrzyni Links...... http://youtu.be/gttDdTuBRYk Category:Season 1 episodes